A towed trawl usually includes a headline sonar sensor for monitoring the trawl's headline height, the trawl's opening and fish schools in front of the trawl. A data transmission cable, i.e. a headline sonar cable that is sometimes called a third wire includes a conductor for transferring data signals from the headline sonar sensor to the towing vessel. Presently, strength members of conventional headline sonar cables are made from steel, and enclose a central copper conductor that is surrounded by layered, multi-layered and torsion balanced, or braided copper wires. The braided copper wires surrounding the central conductor shield the data signal carried on the central copper conductor from electromagnetic interference that degrades the quality of transmitted data signals. Headline sonar cables can be up to 4000 meters long and, besides their main function of transferring data signals, the cable is also sometimes used to increase trawl's opening by raising the headline. This is why a headline sonar cable is sometimes called a third wire.
When used with a trawl, a headline sonar cable must absorb the stress that results from the trawler's surging on sea swells. Surging causes the stern of the trawler where the third wire winch is located to impart surging shocks to the headline sonar cable being deployed therefrom. Surging significantly increases compressive force applied to the headline sonar cable at the winch thereby correspondingly increasing the likelihood that the headline sonar cable's data signal conductor may become damaged.
One disadvantage of a conventional steel headline sonar cable is its weight. The weight of a steel headline sonar cable adversely affects trawl operation and fishing gear's performance. A long steel headline sonar cable extending between a trawler and a trawl will, between the trawler the headline sonar, descend below the trawl's headline. Furthermore, a trawler's headline sonar cable winch frequently lacks sufficient power to tense the steel headline sonar cable since the winch is supporting the cable's weight.
A steel headline sonar cable that descends below the trawl's headline necessarily passes through schools of fish that are in front of the trawl's opening. Passage of the steel headline sonar cable through a school scares the fish and the school will turn sideways. A schools' sideways turn may reduce the catch because some of the fish avoid the trawl's opening.
Another disadvantage of a steel headline sonar cable occurs if the cable breaks. A broken steel headline sonar cable, due to its weight, initially falls downward and then starts cutting through and damaging the trawl. Similarly, when the trawler turns while towing a trawl it often becomes difficult to control a steel headline sonar cable to avoid contact between the cable and the trawl's warp lines and/or the bridles. Contact between the headline sonar cable and the trawl's warp lines and/or bridles can damage either or both the headline sonar cable and the trawl's warp lines and/or bridles. Similarly, sometimes a headline sonar cable contacts a trawl door. Contact between a headline sonar cable and a trawl's door can result either in the cable being cut, or the cable becoming entangled with the door so the trawl door become uncontrollable. Curing any of the preceding problems associated with the use of a steel headline sonar cable requires retrieving, repairing and/or readjusting the fishing gear.
Over time rust also degrades a steel headline sonar cable. Furthermore, steel headline sonar cables are difficult to splice because they typically consists of two twisted layers of steel wires, one layer twisted clockwise and the layer other counterclockwise.
Cables made from synthetic polymeric materials exhibit rather different physical properties compared to conductors, e.g. optical fibers and wires made from copper, aluminum or other metals. In general, the elasticity of conductors is very low while synthetic polymeric materials generally exhibit greater inherent elasticity. Twisting stranding and/or braiding fibers and/or filaments of synthetic polymeric materials into a cable further increases elasticity of the finished cable due to voids that occur between fibers and/or filaments. A straight conductor oriented parallel to or inside a cable made from synthetic polymeric materials tends to break upon an initial application of tension which stretches the cable. The constructional elasticity of cables made from synthetic polymeric materials can be reduced by stretching the cable either while it is hot or cold. Stretching a cable made from synthetic polymeric materials reduces elasticity by compressing the fibers and/or filaments while also removing voids.
Fibers and/or filaments made from ultra high strength synthetic polymeric materials like Ultra High Molecular Weight Polyethylene (“UHMWPE”), e.g. Dyneema® and Spectra®; para-aramid, e.g. Kevlar® and Twaron®; carbon fibers; aromatic polyester, e.g. Vectran®; thermoset polyurethane. e.g. Zylon®; and aromatic copolyamid, e.g. Technora®; typically have elongation to break from 2-10%. A cable made from such materials generally exhibit 2-5% constructional elongation. If a conductor is placed inside or with a cable made from such a synthetic polymeric material it must be able to accept this elongation without either breaking or becoming brittle which ultimately results in premature conductor failure.
Tension bearing energy and data signal cables using synthetic fibers for a strength member are known. For example Cortland Cable Company offers such cables for seismic/magnetometer tow cables, sidescan sonar and video tow cables and seismic ocean bottom cables. Such cables when used for tethering a remotely operated vehicle (“ROV”) operate at low tension and insignificant surge. Strong surge shocks are unusual for current applications of ROV tether lines and moored ocean cables or the other uses for known non-steel tension bearing energy and data signal cables. In fact, it is well known in the field that ROV's are not to be deployed with such tether cables in surge conditions in which trawler's usually routinely and actually operate. Consequently, none in the art have proposed a non-steel tension bearing data signal and energy cable capable of tolerating very high loads such as those applied to a trawl's headline sonar cable while also capable of being wound on a drum or winch under high tensions. Until the present disclosure, none in the art have proposed a non-steel bearing energy and data signal cables that can be wound and deployed from a winch subject to a fishing trawler's surging shocks while not impairing the cable in a short time, especially in less than 6 calendar months from a date of first use.
In fact, it is accurate to state that when high tension is required in combination with repeated windings under tension onto a winch's drum and storage under tension on that drum such as occurs with a trawl's headline sonar cable, it is contrary to the trend of the industry to form a tension bearing data signal cable having a conductor enclosed by a strength member formed of synthetic fibers. Past experiments at sheathing conductors (including fibre optic lines, copper wires, etc.) within strength members such as braided jacket layers formed of synthetic polymeric fibers have failed in high tension applications such as those described above. Moreover, attempts to pre-stretch a strength member formed from synthetic polymeric fibers en-sheathing a conductor without breaking or otherwise causing failure of the conductor have also failed.
Published Patent Cooperation Treaty (“PCT”) International Publication No. WO 2004/020732 A2, International Application No. PCT/IS2003/000025, discloses a cable having a thermoplastic core enclosed within a braided, coextruded or pulltruded jacket. During fabrication the cable is heated to a temperature at which the thermoplastic core becomes liquid or semi-liquid. While heated to this temperature, the cable is stretched so it becomes permanently elongated. During stretching, material of the heated thermoplastic core fill voids within the surrounding jacket. For added strength and/or stiffness, the thermoplastic core may include a central, inner strength member fiber or filament that differs from that of the thermoplastic core and is made from a metal or polymeric material. Using the metal central inner strength member to carry data signals doesn't work because during cable fabrication either the metallic wire either breaks or becomes so brittle as to fail prematurely.